dimensional_heroesfandomcom-20200216-history
Chaos
" " (カオス Kaosu) is an attribute. Cards with the attribute have an octagonal star - an irregular hexadecagon - containing three "eyes" on the bottom right corner of the card, though the whole shape is not present. Playstyle By utilizing the Chaos' increased size capacity and the CHAOS Territory Keywords, Chaos decks use a plethora of size 3 or greater monsters to fill the field. By enhancing the abilities of the monsters on the center position and calling a formation of four monsters, they can easily overwhelm the opponent while also defending themselves with a fortified center. Additionally, some of the Chaos cards can be used as regular support for the normal Worlds they belong to. List of Cards Ancient World Items *Chaos Ejecter Spells *Corrosion Prosthesis *Havoc in Dragon Land Monsters Size 3 *CHAOS Billion Knuckle *CHAOS Champion Lord *CHAOS Ravarager *CHAOS Valvaros *Ladis the CHAOS Danger World Items *Mechsplosive Axe, Chaos Demon Slay Spells *Chaos Arms *Martial Essence *Performance Test Monsters Size 1 *CHAOS Spikey-gollum Size 2 *CHAOS Garg-gollum *Demonic Rock Dragon Mech, Dol Dra-gollum *"Demonic Rock Mech Trooper" Dra-gollum *Weapon of Destruction, Dragoon *Lastdroid, Dra-gollum Dolmando Size 3 *CHAOS Basili-gollum *CHAOS Garjion *CHAOS Gilquine *CHAOS Uni-gollum *Sentry of Autodeity, CHAOS Dra-gollum Darkness Dragon World Spells *Black Chaos Claw *Chaos Defenser *Chaotic Pain *Collapsing Roar *Electrification *Rejection Crisis *Ruin of the Enemy *Soul Reset *Sunken Seabed Ruins Impacts *Directive Code: Forced Reboot Monsters Size 3 *CHAOS B-Murder *CHAOS Darryl Berck *CHAOS Death Tallica *CHAOS Deathgaze *CHAOS Defetus *CHAOS Delt Bolt *CHAOS Emgreim *CHAOS Envarna *CHAOS Ferzen *CHAOS Jesterra *CHAOS Terrorizer *CHAOS Thanatos *CHAOS Vivod *CHAOS Voremos *CHAOS Vydallur *Corrosion Code 666, Zeno CHAOS Darkness *Daredevil "Breaker" *Darkness Deity Dragon, Jamjama Sahasham *Hundred Mechs General, CHAOS Gokumengaiou Dragon World Items *Autodeity Armor, Chaos Finger *Autodeity Sword, CHAOS Dragoroyale Spells *Assault of Autodeity Army *Chaos Absorption *Chaos Signal *Chaos Wall, Healing Barrier *Dragonic Chaos *Machining Sacrifice Impacts *Deity Lance CHAOS X Tempest Buster! Monsters Size 3 *All-Purpose Mech, CHAOS Tetra *Autodeity Conquer Dragon, CHAOS Gear Batzz *Autodeity Dragon, CHAOS Batzz *Bombard Mech, CHAOS Cylinder *Cavalry Dragon Mech, CHAOS Kegale Byde *CHAOS Breastcorona *CHAOS Chibi Panda *CHAOS Meraglaive *CHAOS Rising Flare *CHAOS Spirit Beat *CHAOS White Shield *Corrosion Code 315, Machining CHAOS Dragon *Edward the CHAOS *Evil Sword Dragon, Demons Chaos Sword Dragon *Fifth Omni Dragon Mech, CHAOS Dokujun *Flame Dragon Mech, CHAOS Linear *Forging Mech, CHAOS Rectangle *Hand of Autodeity, CHAOS Gao *Military Deviser Mech, CHAOS Fanning *Misfiring Mech, CHAOS Globes *Replenish Mech, CHAOS Pentar *Special Attack Mech, CHAOS Delta *Twin Swords Mech, CHAOS Andorochi Dungeon World Spells *Forced Summoning: Shalsana *Interception Barrier *Razed Castle Town *Secret Spikes *Unfreezing Monsters Size 3 *CHAOS Highlow *CHAOS Lumiere *CHAOS Orser Kleinz *CHAOS Radromarl] *CHAOS Slime *CHAOS Zoruaga *Demon Lords Controller, CHAOS Constructor Hero World Spells *All According To My Volition Monsters Size 3 *CHAOS Mach Braver *CHAOS Stregia *Corrosion Code 564, Fallen CHAOS Superhero *Hundred Mechs General, CHAOS Braiden *Ruinous Beast Battle Robo, CHAOS Gaidenoh Katana World Items *Chaos Brand Dimensional Sword Spells *Electron Disorder *Externally Controlled Chaos Guided Missile *Ninja Arts, Vapor Crow *Oni Consort Style, Trigger Tatami Monsters Size 0 *CHAOS Lament Oni Size 3 *"Shuten Demonic Deity" Kid Ibuki *Body of Dark Arms, Kid Ibuki *CHAOS Kimensai *CHAOS Ox-Head Horse-Face *CHAOS Sekitetsu *CHAOS Unzen *CHAOS Yamigedo *Oni Boss, Kid Ibuki *Oni-Devouring Oni, Kid Ibuki "Arabone" *Oniseer of Autodeity, CHAOS Ibuki *White Mask Tyrant, Kid Ibuki *Witching Hour Oni, Kid Ibuki "Gedomaru" Legend World Items *"Demonic Descent Sword of the King" Laevateinn *Chaos Absorber *Eroded Beast Sword of the King, Laevateinn Savage *Fabricated Sword of the King, Fragarach Replica *Watchsword of Autodeity, CHAOS Laevateinn Spells *A Ruler's Privilege *Autodeity's Favor *CHAOS Corrosion *Chaos Energy *Disparities of Worlds *Merciless Pressure *One Who Comes From Havoc *Parasite Yggdrasil *Population Reduction *Selfish Purification *Taboo Contract Impacts *Forced Global Shutdown Monsters Size 3 *CHAOS Aesculapius *CHAOS Aquario *CHAOS Azrael *CHAOS Balor *CHAOS Bloody King *CHAOS Brute *CHAOS Carbuncle *CHAOS Cuhullin *CHAOS David *CHAOS Freyja *CHAOS Hadeath *CHAOS Jabberwock *CHAOS Kraken *CHAOS Managarmr *CHAOS Mothman *CHAOS Osiris *CHAOS Tartaros Magic World Items *Chaos Shooter *Scholarly Tome of Death, Aneotomy Spell *Contagious Weakening Gas *Enigma Virus *Great Spell, Incubation Period *Great Spell, Latent Infection *Infector *Ultimate Great Spell, World Pandemic! Monsters Size 0 *CHAOS Parvo *Death Plague Caster, Mordol Size 3 *"Ashen Death Sorcery" Yersinieas *Autodeity Great Sorcery, CHAOS Yersinieas *CHAOS Beleth *CHAOS Gorgas *CHAOS Teo Lao Star Dragon World Spells *Absolute Armor Monsters Size 3 *CHAOS Campary *CHAOS Gamma Radius *CHAOS Kalvados *Corrosion Code 450, Dis CHAOS Prism *Full Mechrystal Dragon, Zindo Beta *Mechrystal Dragon, Madslide *Mechrystal Dragon, Saratoga Dual Cards Monsters Size 3 *CHAOS Adil Diablos (Ancient/Dragon) *CHAOS Alberion (Legend/Danger) *CHAOS Delagarian (Darkness Dragon/Ancient) *CHAOS Nine-headed Dragon Sword (Dragon/Katana) *CHAOS Zodiac (Legend/Star Dragon) Other Flags *∞ Infinity the Chaos ∞ Spells *Black Autodeity's Awakening *Chaos Gear *Chaos Millennium *Chaos Wall, Barrier of Havoc *Mini Geargods Factory *Launch the Autodeity *The CHAOS Upgrade *The Overkiller Monsters Size 3 *Mini Geargod Blue *Mini Geargod Gold *Mini Geargod Green *Mini Geargod Orange *Mini Geargod Pink *Mini Geargod Purple *Mini Geargod Rainbow *Mini Geargod Red *Mini Geargod Silver *Mini Geargod Yellow Size 30 *Control Armament, Geargod VII *Mini Geargods Control Mech, Big Wisdom *Proto Chaos Machina, Geargod VIII *Quintessence of Sapience, Geargod VII *Remote Supervisor, Mini Geargod Black *Ruler of CHAOS, Geargod VII *The Manufactured Havoc, Geargod VII Size 90 *CHAOS Transcendant, Geargod ver.099 *Genome Upgrader, Geargod ver.1000 *Proto Deleter, Geargod ver.088 Size 10000 *Ultimate CHAOS, Geargod COMPLETE List of Support Cards Darkness Dragon World Spells *Rejection Crisis Impacts *Directive Code: Forced Reboot Monsters Size 3 *CHAOS Delt Bolt *CHAOS Death Tallica Dragon World Spells *Chaos Wall, Healing Barrier *Dragonic Chaos Dungeon World Monsters Size 3 *Demon Lords Controller, CHAOS Constructor Hero World Monsters Size 3 *CHAOS Stregia Legend World Spells *Chaos Energy *Disparities of Worlds *One Who Comes From Havoc *Selfish Purification Magic World Monsters Size 3 *CHAOS Gorgas Star Dragon World Monsters Size 3 *Full Mechrystal Dragon, Zindo Beta Other Flags *∞ Infinity the Chaos ∞ *the Chaos Spells *Black Autodeity's Awakening *Chaos Millennium *Chaos Wall, Barrier of Havoc *The Overkiller Monsters Size 30 *Proto Chaos Machina, Geargod VIII *Quintessence of Sapience, Geargod VII *Ruler of CHAOS, Geargod VII *The Manufactured Havoc, Geargod VII Size 90 *CHAOS Transcendant, Geargod ver.099 *Genome Upgrader, Geargod ver.1000 *Proto Deleter, Geargod ver.088 Category:Chaos Category:Attributes